Deception
by XxTileerrXx
Summary: I was determined not to love again, but the Pools of Cherry brown eyes drove me to a rode i wanted to stay in, but my choice's were life threatening. This story includes Lemons Sexual themes Violence and Swearing Not for young kids Includes Oc's, Title picture is Riley and Yani!
1. Chapter 1

I would have never thought…thought that I would fall for her, for them. What was wrong with me? I would never try to break someone's heart, but who would I go with? A Naïve 21-year-old girl that hardly knows anything about the truth or another 21-year-old girl that understands me, and doesn't think I have just a hard shell. I couldn't choose, but if I turned on the wrong foot, I'd choose to die.

That was the preview to Deception

There will be

Violence

Swearing

Lemons

And Sexual themes in this Fanfiction and Viewer's discretion is advised

Ages

Huey-21

Jazmine-21

Tilee-21

Caesar-21

Yani-19

Riley-19

Cindy-20

Lilly-20

Laytoya-20

Carmichael-19

David-19

Cairo-20

Rasha-21

Danny-20

Hiro-20

Ming-20


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I don't own the Boondocks, I only own my OC'S and if you don't like The Boondocks or Oc's, then turn away.

Huey's POV

I was staring up at space. My ceiling was blank and white. My mind was making pictures in my head, the vibrant sound of ringing quietness in my Apartment. I sat up in my bed, my breathing steady and firm, the dead of night making me feel Alive. I couldn't stand it; I couldn't take any of it. I remember the fight downstairs with my girlfriend, Jasmine, hours ago. I finally broke it off with her, and ever since that moment I said it was over, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think, All I could think of was Jasmine Dubois, the ten year old girl that I use to taunt, her cheerful Emerald eyes now orbs of sadness because of me.

"I HATE YOU!" Her voice replayed in my head. I put both of my hands to my head, trying to forget her, she made my life miserable, but why was I so guilty?

On that thought, my eyes grew heavy as I shut them.

I was standing in a wedding aisle, my brother Riley, Cindy, Yani, Caesar, Latoya, David and Carmichael, Rasha, Danny, Lilly, Hiro, and even Jasmine were there, but I didn't see my other good friend, Tilee. As I walked on the white carpet underneath me, people were shaking my hand, smiling and giving congrats and stuff, but why? I came up to the Bride and she lifted her vile, she was faceless! But her skin, it was so familiar, but I couldn't make it out. She leaned in to kiss me when..

I shot opened my eyes from the dream. It was so real. The sun arose during my reckless sleep. But the questions started piling up in my head.

Who was that girl?

Why wasn't Tilee there?

Why was the girl's skin so familiar?

And why was I at a wedding?

"So, you going to Sparks night, ya know, for Hiro", Caesar asked me. Me and Him were at Starbucks because he wanted to come here, for, I don't know what reason, but he successfully dragged me along into his ditch *No homo* "No, I might go, if it wasn't a club", I mumbled, taking a sip from my water because I didn't want to bother with coffee or Lemonade or tea "Well, Hiro is going to be upset", Caesar brought out "upset". I Just scoffed "He'll get over it", I muttered, taking another sip from my water, my elbow on the table, holding up my head in faint boredom "But he's your best friendddd", Caesar brought out "Best friend". I just sighed "Caesar, I don't want to go", I bluntly replied "Riley's going to be thereee", Caesar mocked "Caesar, stop bringing out words, it's aggravating as hell", I said, annoyance dripping out my words "Come on, Huey! This is Hiro, our best friend, man!", Caesar pleaded, but I simply just shoke my head no "No, Caesar", I sighed, stirring the straw around the cup, elbow still holding my head in place "Please", Caesar said

"No"

"Please"

"No.."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine!", I snapped, annoyed. Caesar just clapped at his success, dragging me down a rode that I really don't want to go. I despise clubs. They always turn out favorable at the Starting point, but after a few days, things start to get out-of-hand. People get drunk, Men screw other men's wives, even screw other men themselves, play loud blasting music, and some guy got arrested for drinking tea, TEA! I'm not dealing with that bullshit, even if Hiro is involved, even if he's my best..friend "Thanks Man, you the best", I heard Caesar say as I gave him a simple head nod. "Sooo, do you and Jasm-", I stopped Caesar before he could finish "Me and Jasmine are not together anymore", I harshly said, wanting to forget about her "Why?", Caesar asked. Why does he have to be nosey, it's my business and problems, not his "No reason", I lied "Man, you're the worse liar ever. Come on, just tell me!", Caesar begged

"No", I replied sighing and finally sitting up

"Please",

"Caesar, don't start this again",

"Please",

"No",

"PLEASE!",

"Hell No! Damn"

"Please, with a cherry on top"

"Pfft, I'm not telling you after that one", I got up and walked away, Caesar following me. The reason I got up is because Jasmine use to say "Cherry on top". I hate that phrase, and I don't want to love ever again. Love is nothing but a bunch of BS, and I'm not standing for it anymore. I walked out of Starbucks, Caesar trailing behind. "Please Huey", Caesar begged "No, Caesar. The last time I told you something this deep, you told everyone", I shoke my head at the thought "I won't tell", He lied "Nope", I opened my car door. It was a simple Black dodge, I didn't want to go all out on it, and it's just a tool to get me places faster. "You don't want to tell me because you… raped her!" Caesar put on this stupid voice I hate. It sounds like a white guy with a throat problem "Hell NO!" I yelled, turning the engine on and started to back up "HUEY! Man don't do this, you know I didn't come here with a car!" Caesar started following me, but I ignored him"HUEY! Man, please don't do this!" Caesar shouted, but I just drove off. Looking in my side window, I could see Caesar on the parking lot, stomping his foot, throwing his arms up in frustration, all I could do is chuckle to myself.

Tilee's pov

I was walking to Starbucks after my morning jog. I wore an all-black plain sports outfit, a shirt, skirt and white and black running shoes. My hair was in my usual Afro, but I did an Afro puff this time, my hair was really big, kind of bigger than my friend Jasmine's.

I heard someone familiar shouting in the distance. "Caesar?" I thought before going to the Starbucks parking lot seeing none-other than Michael Caesar on the sidewalk, pouting. "Caesar, what the hell are you doing?" I asked. He looked up at me "Huey left me here', I heard him mumbled in a hush voice, His Jamaican accent dripping with frustration. "Huey, why did he leave you here?" sitting next to him "Because, I tried to get him to tell me something, but he thought I was going to tell everyone", I heard him say. "Here, why don't you come with me, I'm jogging home anyway", I shrugged "Ok, thanks", Caesar said with this flirty voice that made me blush. I cleared my throat and started walking with Caesar. I was looking at the Cars past by us, making time seem slower because I was walking and they were speeding. "So uh... do you…Jog often?" Caesar asked. I just nodded. My house wasn't too far from here, so there was no need for me to worry about getting lost. The only thing I'm worried about is to come back home to see my sister had jacked up the house, and that was a sight I was not ready to see.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for helping me out", Caesar said, doing some smirk that I thought was cute. "Um… yea, you're welcome" I smiled "I was wondering… would you like to go to Sparks' night with me?" Caesar asked, doing a flirty voice again. I tensed up and blushed, scratching my cheek to hide the blush "S-Sure" My voice cracked a little. Caesar just smirked and walked off, leaving me stunned. Once he was out of sight, I got out my house keys and started to turn the lock, but the door swung open, making me fall over in the house on my side "OW!" I turned on my back to see Yani, in a white tank top, blue leggings and plain white house slippers "Oh! Damn, sorry sis", Yani chuckled and put out her hand. I grabbed it and pulled her down with me "AYE!" Yani laughed. Me and her laughed for a few seconds before I stood up and closed the door "Don't do that again", I giggled, something I didn't normally do "No promise, Ti Ti", Yani said my nickname "Yea, whatevea, Yai " I said her nickname back "Don nobody call me Yai except foe Reezy", She said "You act exactly like you did when we were kids", I walked away, shaking my head smiling. "Yea yea, whateva" Yani said, going back to our leaving room to watch T.V

Tilee's house

8:30pm

I was standing in front of my vintage bedroom mirror, and boy, did I look good. I was ready to go to Sparks' night tonight, and I couldn't wait. My hair was in a big Afro puff, Yani braid the sides and top of my head for me. I wore a low cut black dress, sleeveless and it had a slit that came along the right side that ended at my thigh. I also was wearing black pumps. I had a light tan eye shadow that brought out my Cherry brown eyes. "You ready ta go?" I heard a voice say. Yani had token out her braids, so her hair flowed down with curls. She also wore a Blue of the shoulder top with denim shorts and blue and white converse shoes. "Yep", I answered, putting gold hoops in my ears. "Well, let's go! Caesar, Huey and Riley outside waiting", Yani said before running off downstairs. Wait, did she say Huey? I thought Huey hated clubs, but I just shoke if off. I started to walk down stairs, my heels clicking. Yani and I walked out the house walking over to Huey's Black dodge. "Aye Reezy!" Yani said, before kissing him. Yes, they were a couple, a trouble making couple. I got in the front seat with Huey, but I could've sworn I saw him staring at me from the corner of my eye. Yani was sitting in the middle of the back seats while Riley and Caesar were sitting on either side of her. The car started to move as I just put on my seat belt.

"Nigga, can't chu drive any fastea?" Riley complained

"Be patient, dumbass", Huey replied

"Huey, I'm still mad at you for leaving me at the parking lot earlier" I heard Caesar say

"He did?!" Yani and Riley inquired in unison "Yea, and he didn't feel shit", Caesar complained, I heard Huey chuckle as he shoke his head "That was in the past" Huey scoffed "Man, that was today!" Caesar yelled "We all make mistakes, Caesar", Huey spoke, making me laugh. For some reason, I found Huey funny, even though I knew he wasn't trying to

"Man, whatever", Caesar crossed his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but giggle, earning a look from Huey, which I found charming "I like your outfit", I heard Huey say, I could hear he was trying not to sound seductive or perverted, but I still blushed, real hard "Uh…Uh…Erm… Thanks", I shifted in my seat, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable "What, cold?" Huey asked

"Yea Nigga, we freezin bak here, turn da heat up man!" Riley demanded

"Are you telling, or asking?" asked Huey

"Tellin", Yani finished for Riley. Huey turned the heater on anyway, probably for me "Thanks" I replied to Huey, he just shrugged and keep his eyes on the road. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

Sparks' night

9:45pm

Huey's pov

I just got to this club and they're already buck wild, girls grinding on guys they probably don't know, assholes having drinking contests at the bar, they're probably underage, Couples having make-out sessions. I was about to get up out of there and leave, but Caesar, Riley, and Yani would have a hissy-fit. I'm pretty sure Tilee and I were just on our queue to leave, because parties like these never turn out good at the end "The Music Blasting up in hur!", Yani said, Hiro was of coarsely the D.J. He was currently playing Usher, there goes my baby.

"I love this song", Yani said over the loud music. I just shoke my head at a Chinese guy grinding against a Japanese girl, off beat from the song playing now, they were probably so drunk, they did not know what to do when the last song ended. "This is Sparks" Night?!" Tilee asked Caesar, he nodded "More like Crazies night, I mean look at that", Tilee pointed somewhere. We all turned the direction Tilee was pointing to see a White guy, humping on a wall.

"Uhh, that's gay", Riley said, clearly disgusted while Yani just busted out laughing, Caesar just standing there shocked, me and Tilee shaking our heads. I leaned over to Tilee's ear and whispered "Do you want to go back to the car for a while?" I asked

Tilee nodded. Yes! Now I can get out this crazy hole of a club.

Huey's car

10:00am

"Huey" I heard Tilee say in a hush, soft voice that made me melt inside "Yea" I asked turning to her, she had her hands wrapped around her arms, her head leaning on the car seat "I'm cold", She replied, I could hear it in her voice, so, without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her. She shifted a little under my grip, but was soon comfortable. I could hear the music from that mad-house-of-a-club slightly from the car "Huey, how come you don't mention Jasmine anymore?" Tilee asked. Oh there somebody go with this me-and-Jasmine-thing again, first was Caesar and now Tilee. I didn't even know she was going to ask such a stupid question "I'd rather not answer that" I said, unwrapping my hands from Tilee "Are you two together?" Tilee asked. I shoke my head 'no' But what Tilee did next surprised me the most, she leaned in and kissed me softly. I didn't know what to do, so I allowed it, that is before I pulled back moments later, shock written all over my face "What's wrong?" Tilee gave me a look "I-I" Before I could finish, Tilee's soft face turned to a mean, scary scowl that I probably couldn't top "I knew it, I knew it!" Tilee slammed her fist onto the head board of my Dodge "Knew what?!" I asked, scowling as well "I knew you were just like every other guy I met, stupid, worthless, and fake! I thought you were different, Huey, but you're just like them!" Tilee screamed, unlocking her side door "Wait!" I gripped her arm "Let me go you fucking liar!" Tilee broke from my grip and opened her door, stepping out of my car and slammed the door. I got out too "Tilee!" I said, earning stares from nearby people "What the hell ya'll looking at?! There's nothing to see here, people!" I shouted at them as they turned their heads the other way. "Tilee, wait!" I called, but she just went back into that "Mad night" Club, but had to follow her.

Back inside

"Man nigga, wat da hell u do?" I passed by Riley, who was at the lounge with Caesar and Yani "Mind your damn business" I harshly replied. "Tilee owes me a dance, cause I asked her here" Caesar shrugged "Wait, u told me tat you only asked her to da club, and not a date way "out" Yani said "oh, right" Caesar admitted "I lost Tilee" I sighed "She went tat way" Yani pointed to a door leading to somewhere, so I went that direction, opening the mysterious door to see Tilee sitting on a chair and…. Jasmine

Jasmine's pov

I was in the second room of Sparks' night, crying over Huey, the person I thought loved me, but didn't; He just saw an annoying naïve 21-year-old women. I knew I was a mature woman, but what Huey saw was just a little girl that had no sense. Just then, the door swung open, who stood there surprised me more, it was Tilee, crying and I knew she never cried "Jasmine?" she asked over tears, sitting on a chair next to me, soft jazz music felt the room "What's wrong?" I asked worried, I wasn't in the mood for friends, but this broke my heart more to see her like this. "Huey-"Before Tilee could finish, the door swung open again, it was Huey with a shocked look on his face "Huey, you fucking bastard!" Tilee ran off crying and slammed the door, leaving me and my soon-to-be-boyfriend-again "Huey i…", Huey cut me off rudely "I don't want to hear anything that comes out your damn mouth", Huey harshly snapped. I widened my eyes at him "H-Huey" My Green eyes swelled up with tears "I'm leaving" I heard him say, but I quickly jumped off my seat, and gripped his arm, pulling him away from the Doorknob "No! No! P-Please, d-don't leave me again! I need you! I want you! I want to love you again!" I cried, the cold tears streaming down my cheeks "You don't need me or want me or my love, all you want is Sex, you told me that yourself with that last argument that ended our pathetic Relationship" Huey coldly said, making me crying more, because I knew what he said was true "Huey!" I cried more "Jasmine, save it. You can NEVER win me back after what you did to me" Huey reminded me how I cheated on him with some other guy named Chris Bell "I know, and I'm sorry!" I screamed "A sorry is no going to change anything Jasmine. I loved you and you broke my heart. This is real life, not some fantasy" And with that, he snatched his arm out of my grip, and walked out the door, leading to room one of Sparks' night. He left me here, cold, alone, and in pain crying over him? I swear, I'll make Huey freemen pay, even if it's the last thing I do.

Huey's pov

I had to find Tilee and sort this out, I didn't mean for this to happen and this is why I hate clubs. I'm never going back to another club, even if my life depended on it. There was some Black guy doing cartwheels, and the same underage dumbasses still laughing and having a Drinking contest. The same Chinese guy still grinding against the Japanese girl, still doing the same off beat grind they were doing ever since we got to this Hellhole. I swear, they were so drunk, when they were dancing to the last song before Usher came on, they got stuck in the position, but I can't focus on moron's, I wanted Tilee. She was about the only girl that could match with me, I can't live with myself if I ever hurted her. Just then, I saw Tilee on the corner of my eye, yelling and screaming at some random guy trying to do some kind of dance with her "Stop it!" I heard Tilee scream "I wanna go to my house with you, with the lights down low, your behind on my pel-"

"Shut the hell up you pervert!" Tilee yelled.

I could tell that she was trying to get away from me, but ran into this guy, but I lost it when I saw him put his hands on her private part, against her will "Hey You!" I walked over to them "Oh! Not you! LET ME GO!" Tilee wailed, but everyone else was focused on the music "Get you damn hands off her!" I punched the guy square in his face "You little Bitch!" The guy spoke, sending a punch at me, but I simply dodged and kicked him against the wall. Tilee got the chance to run off "Damn it!" I ran off after her, leaving that other guy behind.

Tilee ran back outside as fast as her heels could take her "Tilee, Stop!" I ran faster. She finally decided to stop inches from my car. I realized I left it unlocked, stupid of me. "Huey" Her voice cracked, like she regretted to say my name. Before I could say anything, Caesar, Riley and Yani came out the club, walking towards us "I'm never going to this club again" Caesar said, getting into the Backseat, Yani and Riley following suit. Tilee glared coldly at me before getting into the passenger seat, crossing her arms. I sighed and got into the driver's seat, Hey, at least I got her back.

The rest of the drive was silent. I dropped Yani at Riley's because they had "alone" time to tend to. I dropped Caesar off, but the only person I wasn't going to drop off was Tilee, I was going to straighten this out.

I was very close to my Apartment building; Tilee took notice and finally spoke up "Whoa, whoa, this is not the way to my house!" Tilee yelled

"We're not going back there" I replied bluntly, turning into a parking lot close to my Apartment. I parked and we both got out, I made sure to lock my car this time, it was very chilly outside but it didn't matter "Huey, I'll-"I stopped her "Shh" I shushed her and took her hand "Huey!" Tilee snatched her hand away "I-I don't want to see you fac-"I placed my lips onto of hers before she could finish. She moaned softly, placing her arms around my neck. While we were still kissing, we walked backwards to my Apartment. I was glad that I found my house keys and opened the door and closed it by kicking it close with my foot, still in locked in the kiss. We fell onto my couch, me on top of her, while she was on the bottom. We pulled away for air as I stared down at the pools of Cherry brown eyes in front of me "I wanted to say, back there… that I love you" I simply told her, without thinking "I-I'm sorry, Huey" Tilee placed her soft hands on my firm shoulders. I kissed Tilee again as I pulled back for air moments later, I could see her eyes shimmering: It lit the darkness of my living room. I leaned down to her neck "Huey what are you Ah" Tilee moaned a bit louder as my lips made contact with her neck. Now, I know I said I would never love again, but Tilee is hypnotizing, it's like one kiss changed my mind "Sss, Ah..Huey" Tilee arched her back. These noises were driving me crazy, I wanted more of her, but I didn't want to rush things. "D-Does this mean…I'm yours?" Tilee breathed out after I pulled away "I guess so" I shrugged, as I got off of Tilee, her sitting up herself. "I want to stay here for the night" Tilee said in such a hush voice, I thought a ghost whispered it to me. I nodded as I picked Tilee up bridal style, and carried her upstairs.

Since Huey and Tilee are together, the story will get to how it was described; there is also a bit of mystery in this story, so read closely.

What is Jasmine planning anyway?

Find out on Chapter 4 of

Deception


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tilee's pov

I don't know why, but I found myself woken up at 7:45am, biting my nails. I know, it's a bad habit, but I can't stop it for some reason. I just remembered where I was staying at. I smiled at the thought as I got out of bed, still in my black dress. My Nail's looked damaged after my bad chewing habits. I sighed though, this month, I had to pay my bills, and I didn't have a lot of money, so I had to work overtime at my job. I hate bills so much, but at least I'm not in debt.

"Bye, Huey" I said, kissing his cheek as I walked off after, I wasn't really hungry, I just wanted to get home, and yes, I was going to walk home with heels on. On that thought, I was outside, met by the warm sunrays of Stupid crest. That's what I called it ever since I was a kid; I know we were in the outskirts of Woodcrest, but it felt weirder than living in the inner city itself.

I'm pretty sure Huey won't miss me too much; he and I have work anyway.

Huey's pov

I woke up to find Tilee wasn't with me. At first, started to panic, but then I figured she left for work, besides, she has a house of her own anyway. I got out of bed, not ready to go to work, but I had to, I had no choice. I worked at an African American studies class for a few years, but Riley begged me to work at his "Young Reezy" clothing line, I had no choice either. I either had the choice to work for Riley, or hear him ramble about it for years, I picked choice one. I hate hearing Riley's bickering and complaining.

No one's pov

While Huey went to work, there were two people talking in an ally not too far from Huey's apartment.

"How are we going to lower them?" the first person asked the second "I don't know, but I don't want to do this" The second person said.  
"We have to, or our boss is going to be angry"

"B-But, I'm sure he didn't mean to do this to you"

"He did, and he's going to pay"

At Young reezy's headquarters

Huey's pov

I was kind of glad I made it early to work, because Riley would've been complaining the whole day hadn't I not made it to work on time "Nigga, there u r, u know moe people r buyin my stuff. Now get to work" Riley commanded. I just obeyed, because I really didn't want to do with his stupidity today, I had better stuff to apprehension about, and not hear the whining of my untrustworthy and doubtful Brother.

2:00pm

"Ok everybody, we gonna have breaks foe a few days, and remember ta sign the papea work foe this month" Riley announced for the hundredth time today "Ok ok, boss, we get it" One of the workers said "Don get smart-mouthed with me, Robin" Riley threatened.

I was just glad I was finally going to get out of this building. I was walking to my Dodge when I saw a familiar figure by it. I stepped closer to see…Jasmine. But she didn't even look like herself, one of her puffs was not in a ponytail, her eyes were darker green then they were before. Her clothes were tattered and torn. I had to admit, I was really frightened by the sight, "J-Jasmine?" I managed to speak out in complete shock. "Huey!" She embraced me in a sloppy, steady hug "I...I really need you! I-I was going to kill myself…for you!" She cried, tightening her grip on my torso. I managed to push her off me, leaving her to scowl so darkly, I thought I had died. "Jasmine… you're really scaring me" I gave in "B-Bastard, Bastard, Bastard, Bastard!" Jasmine repeated like a broken tape recorder. I thought this was just an illusion, so I blinked, but after I opened my eyes, she was face to face with me. I could feel the chills in my spine and chest "Huey, you told me that you loved me! You're a damn liar, and if I see you with anyone else…I'll…I'll…Never mind, turn around" Jasmine instructed me "Why do I have to-"

"TURN AROUND!" She repeated more harshly. I never saw Jasmine this scary looking before. I turned around. "You'll never see me again, now turn back around to me" Jasmine said. I turned around to see her gone. My breath started to calm down. "I-It was nothing" I kept telling myself as I got into my Dodge "Goin somewhere?" Someone in the back seat said. I jumped up and turned quickly around in that direction to see Riley "Riley, what the hell!? You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled "Don u remeba, you gave me a spare key foe yo car, in case if something happened ta mine" Riley shrugged like it was all good, but it was not all good. This is a calamity, I had to ask him this question "D-Did you see Jasmine and I talking when you were in here?" I inquired "Naw" Riley replied, that just sent more chills up my spine "You didn't?" I asked, fear written on my face "Yo Huey, man you aiight, I neva seen u this scared, EVER" Riley rubbed it in "I'm fine, just get out" I demanded. Riley got out of my car "Befoe I head out, remebea the papea's that I to-"

"Yeah yeah, the papers", I stopped him by turning the engine on "Aye if you wanna keep a paycheck, you best do wat I tell ya ta do, I ain't payin no lazy ass bums" Riley laughed "Riley,I got the damn papers, damn" I said, aggravated. "Bye man" Riley walked off as I backed up. "Don't think about, don't think about it" I turned on the radio to hear "Fight the power". I felt calmer now, just then, my phone rang. I picked it up to read "Unknown number". Guess what, I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I asked, as if I knew the person. I didn't get a response, instead, I heard heavy breathing "Hello…?" I repeated again, but more slow. I still heard breathing "HELLO!" I asked again. I just got annoyed and hanged up the phone, shaking my head "Stupid ass prank callers" I mumbled. The phone rang again this time the caller ID was "…." I looked down at, but I ignored it. Then somehow, it answered by itself. "HHHUUUEEEYYY" I heard a voice say. My eyes widened as I picked up the phone "W-W-What?" I managed to speak out. The voice was a deep, male voice. I didn't know who it was, so I hung up, muting my phone in the process.

I pulled up at the parking lot near my Apartment. I decided to sit in my car for a few minutes to clear my mind "What a weird day" I told myself, I hope the Government is not spying on me. I opened my glove compartment to get the mail I left there. I opened one envelope that contained the papers Riley keeps blabbing about. After I signed them out I put them back into the compartment. I got out the car and walked back to my house, sighing and thinking in deep thought.

"Huey" I heard someone say behind me "I turned around to see no one"

This is getting out of hand, I can't think with this. I got back inside my house, locked all my windows and doors and sat down in my dark shaded living room; the only light was the sun trying to get through my blinds.

I pretty sure the Government is spying on me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tilee's pov

I just got my bills paid yesterday and now I'm sitting at the kitchen countertop, watching Yani make breakfast. Me and my sister take turns making breakfast each day, and today was her day "So, did u get some in?" Yani asked me yet another stupid question "I don know what u mean by that" I replied. Today was the day I've been waiting for, for a long time, it was Huey and Riley's big promotion day, even though Riley was the boss. We all invited out friends at a backyard party, I couldn't wait. I know neither of us mentioned this day at all, but it was not to be mentioned, because when we did, time seemed slower and slower, so we didn't talk about it.

"Ok, whateva than" Yani replied

"Did you even pick anything to wear?" I inquired, she just shoke her head "No"

"Pushover" I Mumbled "Bitch, I heard tat" I heard Yani yell

"Yea and I ain't waitin for yo ass to get ready" and with that, I walked upstairs. My life may seem perfect, but it's not really that great, I have bills, bad relationships, night terrors, more bills, bad habits that I can't break for shit. Life sometimes isn't worth dealing with I use to tell myself that every night, but I stopped, I soon realized that no matter how hard it gets, you have to live your life to the fullest, and since I have Huey now, life will be much easier for me than before.

A few minutes later

I wore regular skinny jeans with a blue crop top with a plain denim vest and black flats. I thought I looked simple but cute; after all, it's just a picnic.

"Tilee, get down here now! The girls are here!" Yani said from downstairs. I rushed down stairs to see

Cindy,Lilly. Laytoya, Rasha, and… Ming?! Who the hell invited this bitch? Everyone knows I hate her… wait a second, where's Jasmine? Ming just smirked at me; she wore a plain navy blue summer dress with plain blue flats, ugly ass hoe.

I crossed my arms over my chest and observed the other girls outfits

Laytoya wore her hair in her regular waterfall braid that ended at her back. She also wore a simple red low cut top with white short shorts, and red and white converse boots "Yes, the converse boots with the heels" Cindy wore a Blue, yellow and white basketball jersey white baggy blue pants, her hair in one braid. Rasha wore her hair down and curly with a simple blue and white striped summer maxi dress with golden sandels. Lilly wore her Mohawk as usual; she also wore a gray low cute top that said "20" in white bold colors, which was ironic because she was 20-years old. She wore white washed skinny jeans with white wedges "Heya Mate!" Lilly pulled me into a killer hug "Hey Bestie!" I hugged her back. Lilly and I went way back to my childhood in Los Angeles, Crenshaw. "Sup girl!" Latoya hugged me I hugged her back "I missed you!" Rasha said hugging me. Cindy hugged me and Yani, who came in late wearing the same thing she wore at Spark' night, Ming sitting there with her hateful self-crossing her arms over her chest like she wasn't scared of nobody. She better be scared of me, because I can kick her ass until next week "Let's just go" Ming said, all of us following her to Laytoya's Silver Cadillac ats. Somehow, we all fit in the car, but I just shrugged it off as Laytoya started the engine. "The boys are already at the park" Rasha started "Including my crazy ass Bro, Danny" Rasha finished "Can't wait" Lilly sarcastically mocked, making everyone except for Ming laugh "I can't wait ta see young reezy!" Yani and Cindy said in unison. I shoke my head as we were on the street, driving and acting crazy. "PULL IN HERE!" Rasha yelled at Laytoya for the hundredth time today "I know where the damn park is, hold you horses" Latoya chuckled, pulling into a parking lot "Yay! We at the park, we at the park! Yea-yea mate!" Lilly jumped out the car, her Australian accent booming with excitement. All of us got out in our cute, but simple, outfits, well except for Ming's, she looked like she got that straight from Wal-Mart. "Rasha" I asked, she was the one holding the picnic basket "Umhmm" She asked "How come Jasmine didn't come?" I asked, completely worried and concerned about Jasmine's disappearance "She was too busy to come, I guess" Rasha shrugged, but soon her lips turned into an excited smile "DANNY!" Rasha ran over to hug her little brother, who was 20 years old. The other boys sitting at the picnic table, talking about BS, except for Huey of course "Hey, Huey" I greeted him simply. "Hey" He smiled his rare and charming grin, which was so cute. "Nigga, where da food,I wanna eat!" Riley complained "Here baby" Yani handed him a napkin, laughing "I can't eat tis!" He yelled "then wait, inpatient ass nigga" Yani crossed her arms, making herself and Cindy laugh "The grub will be ready when it's ready, mates" Lilly shrugged. Rasha sat between her brother Danny and her best friend David, who was sitting next to Carmichael. Caesar sat next to Huey, Riley sat between Cindy and Yani, Lilly and Latoya and Ming went to the left side of the table to sit. Hiro sat next to Caesar's left, and I sat on Huey's right, smiling happily to myself, because I was having a long get together with my long time best friends"Kk, here's the real food" Yani placed sandwiches, soda, water of course, and some kind of dessert on the table "Uhh, Yani. This dessert looks like throw up" Riley repeated something from years ago "Nigga, what?!" Cindy and Yani hit him upside the head at the same time "OW!" Riley yelled, making everyone except Ming and Huey laugh.

"I worked hard on tis" Yani passed it to Rasha

"Word" Cindy threw up a peace sign

I already knew that this day was going to be a long one.


End file.
